creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:VyperExclusive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Morgue3-300x168.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:49, September 25, 2014 (UTC) When signing stories Hey, I edited your story for you and removed the signature. Your wiki signature is for talk pages, blogs or messages. For stories, you want to use the format. This will stamp your name into the story as well as place your work under the CC-BY-SA license, which will protect your work to a degree. If you have any questions on any of the wiki coding tricks, please feel free to reach out. Banningk1979 (talk) 00:44, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :The by-user template is used like this: . Make sure you do this in source mode. They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 00:46, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 06:31, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:21, April 28, 2015 (UTC) "I Love This Car" Narration Hello, VyperExclusive! My name is SpiritVoices , a YouTuber and narrator of the Creepypasta Wiki. Nice to meet you! :D Recently, I was directed to your story, "I Love This Car." I really like it, and I was wondering if you would allow me to narrate it on my YouTube channel? The time of the video's release would of course depend on the time your response, but you would certainly be credited and I would send you a link as soon as it's finished. Please let me know what you think and if you have any questions! Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 03:26, February 9, 2019 (UTC)